Cursed
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Emma has powers, she's what some would call a witch. When she moves to a small town for her junior year and just wants to get away from her past, everything here just seems to be even worse. She falls into trouble with some other young witches, and then she literally falls in love with trouble, whose name is Jay Hogart. He's a whole other story! She swears she's cursed!
1. Freak Accident

Ever since she could remember, Emma could easily recall the day she found out she had powers...magic, all in just her tiny little fingers. She was 8, she was sitting in her elementary class, still picked on even back then for loving nature and it wasn't til this moment when she found out just why she loved the environment so much..

She remembered tapping her pencil on her school desk, Miss Jamie, the teacher, was going through their lesson and the boys who usually picked on Emma (their names long forgotten but their faces) were throwing small rolled up papers at her, or erasers, while she tried to work.

Emma tapped her pencil on her desk harder, and looked at the clock, piercing her lips together and just wishing so hard it'd just end

She was a pretty young girl, smart, cute smile..hair down to her butt, but for some reason, nobody liked her..she had an aura for being 'different', and her mom was different too, her mother use to say she wasn't very popular either or her mom's mom.. her family was just cursed.

And you'll soon now what of..

When Emma looked back up at the clock, she squinted her light brown eyes at it a bit confused... the clock had actually moved forward, way too quickly she inisted, hmm.. maybe it was broken. So ironic for her wanting to just go home and it was just 2 seconds go 11am and now 2:45 pm.

But was it home she really wanted? Her mom had died last year.. leaving her with her father but he didn't want her, so that actually left her with her grandmother.

Nowadays..knowing what she knew now, she'd maybe agree with her grandma.

The end of the school bell rang, adding to Emma's confusion.. so, it **was** 3 o'clock already? But the teacher gasped, looking at it oddly and saw too, that it couldn't be right.

"That can't be right.." drifted the teacher, looking down at her watch.

Emma winced, and then clenched her fists, having had enough of this and whipped around when another item was thrown at her, but this time a pencil, "Stop throwing things at me!" she snapped in her childish manner.

The two boys looked a bit shocked, she never really stood up for herself, but then looked at another and burst into laughter. Emma clenched her fists harder and suddenly all the kids began to scream when the lights went on and off, flickering, and the sunny weather outside the windows, instantly turned to a grey sky with lots of lightning and thunder, even the room slightly shook and the teacher was even starting to get scared, yelling for all the children to take cover and run under the desks. It seemed only one out of the two boys who were bothering Emma, noticed it was **her **doing this, and they connected eyes longingly, he was taller than the other boy, and had short brown hair, and his eyes widened at her as he stared.. but Emma took notice, as she was doing all this, that he only had a moment of fear for a split second, then...it was something else, something she couldn't explain, but before she could stop and pretend none of this happened, or that it was her who did this, one of the lights above them bursted, and the boy with the unreadable look upon his face that she just got **so **curious about, was suddenly stabbed in the eye with one of the glass shards and another little girl to the side screamed as Emma's eyes widened in horror, blood splattered on her Hannah Montanna t shirt.

She'd never forget that day.

Emma had been careful since that day, and working on her anger control, and tried studying everything she could on powers like that, and she had found out, she was a natural witch.

Her grandmother found out about the incident by the news on t.v, reporting about a freak accident in Emma's classroom, and that boy getting stabbed in the eye and she blamed Emma, which Emma didn't really blame her for..it was her, right?

She didn't mean for those lights to burst and hurt him, she had no idea WHAT her anger could do. So once she got control of her anger as she got older, she began to practice her magic when she was in good moods, and she went from lifting pencils or objects on her own, to even disappearing once when she got shy enough on the first day of highschool..and one day, she even made a boy go Mute for a whole day when he said rude sexual things to her.

Emma was doing well, and so far, to the age of 15, she was convinced she was the only witch around her city.. and nobody could know her secret. She was doing well until the day that led her to everything that was about to happen to her..as if THIS hadn't been enough...

It was the day of junior year, she had caught her boyfriend since freshmen day getting a blow job from her schools head (no pun intended) cheerleader in the janitor closet. . Emma didn't mean to, things just got out of hand and her anger hit the roof, and literally, the roof of the school set on fire. . and the principle who was walking down the hall from Emma, swore he saw her do it..which she did, but not intentionally and they couldn't find any liter or gas on her.. so she was just kicked out of school..and now, she was headed to a small town called Bethomen Heights.

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**_


	2. Thanks For The Tip

"Don't get into **any **trouble. Got it, Emma?" her grandmother asked her as she pulled the out of style wooden wagon vehicle to the front of Emmas new school.

How embarressing..

Emma looked up at the school, almost had the same features of a church, but more bigger and classy. Tons of students stood out front, hanging out until the school bell rang.

"And absolutely NO magic." her grandma pointed warningly at her, her other hand on the wheel and her face as red as a tomatoe.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes as she nodded. Out of the chain of women in her family who were witches, luckily, her grandmother never got the gift.. sometimes Emma's mother insisted it was because she was a bitch instead. That joke use to make her crack up..

Emma opened the door and waved slightly goodbye as she closed the door behind her, but it didn't matter, the car shrieked by how fast her grandma wanted to get out of there.

Emma swallowed hard. 16 and a new highschool. JUST great. She adjusted the black little leather backpack on her shoulders and began walking up the stairs towards the school. She wore jean short shorts, and a simple white tank top. It was a hot day, but not hot enough to be sweating like Emma was, why was she so damn nervous?

Emma sucked in a deep breath and tossed her long blonde wavy hair to one side, and was trying to balance her emotions. She knew what happened if she didn't. She looked around and slightly chuckled to the fact this highschool was like any other.. classic cliques, the nerds and the cheerleaders, who scowled as she walked by and just ignored them.

As she neared the top of the stairs, there was a railing right at the top that a bunch of stoners leaned on to smoke joints or bowls, but as they all seemed done and just laughing with another and leaning on it, there was **one guy **who was leaning forward on it, alone, having a smoke of his cigerette that blew slowly out from his lips as he caught her eyes and she seemed to of caught his attention too.

He was staring as longingly at her as she was at him, and his eyes squinted a little, taking another puff of his cigerette, and seemed to be eyeing her much more closer than to just be 'checking her out'.

He was hot, that was easy to say for Emma, definately a bad boy vibe coming off him though, lean, built, short shaggy hair covered by a backwards black hat, with black pants and dark grey v neck shirt, a tattoo peeking out of the end of his shirt but hidden well. But usually she didn't like his type.. Nothing but trouble, but this one...she couldnt take her eyes off of him either.

Then there was the classic shout of "Ahh fresh meet" to her right. It didn't catch her attention much, but it got her to snap out of staring back at this guy, this stranger.

Jocks were whistling at her, it was kind of annoying, but it caught a group near the doors attention and as she walked towards it, the group of girls stared at her together..like she was at some tv audition.

It was a small group of girls, who awfully stood out like swore thumbs.. but because there was something 'different' about them, and they were all pretty good looking girls.

There was a redhead, long hair, who wore fashionably nice clothes, but no bright colors, mostly black, but her eyes were really green. The one next to her was REALLY pretty, long brown hair, eyes dark chocolate, dark natural tanned skin tone, showing off her curvy body in a belly tank top and jeans that ripped around her knees and thighs. Then a girl with long chest nut hair and highlights, that looked like extensions, but still awfully pretty, dressed in a cheerleaders outfit. Then lastly, a dark haired girl with a nose ring and nothing but black jeans and black shirt, definatly a sort of punk gothic kinda girl with the paleness of her skin.

What an odd group of girls.

Emma noticed them examining her much more, so removed her eyes off them quickly, but felt their eyes on her as she passed.

"Hey." one of them called and Emma stopped breathing and heard the footsteps behind her, following her inside the school, "New girl right?"

Emma turned her head to notice it was the extremely pretty one, with long brown hair and belly tank top.

"yeah." Emma nervously smiled, playing with her hands as she looked for her locker. JH 18. JH 18.

"Don't sweat it." The girl giggled softly, and introduced herself, "I'm Manny, and as long as you hang around us or give people a reason not to mess with you, you'll be just fine here''

Emma nodded, but uncomfortably..then noticed guys in the hall drooling over them as they passed. But Emma insisted it was probably more Manny.

"Emma right?"

Emma blinked and looked back at her, "Wha-.. did I tell you that already?" Emma didn't remember saying her name yet.

Manny just smirked and stopped her in the middle of the hall, grabbing the small paper in Emma's hand and pointed behind her, "JH 18, you're here." with that, she took the paper and walked off.

Emma tilted her head in confusion, watching her walk away. That was wierd.. she turned around to the way the girl pointed and lifted her eyebrows. OH! she found her locker.

When Emma got to her first class, she met a nice girl named Paige, who had brought her to the very next class, where Emma noticed the very pale girl from this morning.

As she walked in, it almost seemed like the girl glared her down. Emma wondered if Manny told them or not they had met. . Manny was cool, but it didn't seem like this brunnette liked her.

Emma passed the back row and decided to sit far away near the front, she didn't even notice herself pass a certain guy she had a stare down with this morning.

"Emma Nelson right?" Another stranger asked when she noticed the only empty seat open was beside him.

He liked nice though, clean cut kinda boy.

"You were in my first period" he explains before she got wierded out that he knew her name.

Emma laughed a little and got her binder out, nodding at him, "Yea I think I remember now, Peter?" she asked.

Paige have gave her a rundown of the class during that period, of the 'in' people and the out.. Peter was the 'in', but even if he was out Emma wouldn't of cared.

Peter smiled a bit too much and scratched the back of his head, "So do you like it here?"

Emma shifted a bit, feeling eyes on her but not from Peter and when she turned her head slightly, she noticed just whom was eyeing them.

"She'd be crazy to_."_ came **his **husky deep voice as he spoke to Peter but his eyes burned into Emma's. . it was the stranger from the railing this morning.. oh boy, he looked even **more **goregous up close and sat _right_ behind them.

Emma couldn't even take her eyes off his stare and was yelling at herself to stop. It wasnt until Peter scoffed and said, "Emma this is Jay, you can just ignore him if he bugs you" that she snapped out of it.

Jay, huh?

Jay faked a cringe and leaned back in his chair as he added, "But ignoring me is **really **hard to do."

Emma tried not to smile and even cornered her eyes at Jay who just smirked, and by God was that a Devilish smirk.

sexy as hell.

"_Pete, why _can't we be **friends**?" Jay finally put his eyes on Peter, letting Emma relax a bit and notice Jay seemed not at all interested in being **Peter**'s friend, only interested in being a little wise guy.

That bad boy vibe she got off him from this morning was definitely on point.

Emma glanced at Peter as the late bell rung and most the kids were sitting down, he seemed to not want to start anything with Jay and kept his mouth shut, which I guess was smart cause it probably would of been Jay who won.

Emma couldn't help it though, for some reason..she _wanted _to be the one who threw something back at Jay.

"Maybe it's your condescending attitude that makes him reject you, or arrogance. I know for a fact myself those are pretty unflattering traits." she said, raising her perfect arch eyebrow up at him.

His slightly opened mouth, slowly moved into a smile, a real one, full of amusement. Emma rolled her eyes smiling...course he'd by the type to like her insulting him.

"Ok class." the teacher walked in and straight to the front of class.

Emma finally turned all the way forward and grabbed her pencil from on her desk, and Jay leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "_Well thanks for the tip_,"

The back of Emma's neck where Jay's hot breath fell against, got tingles, and Emma couldn't shrug the feeling off all through class.

She did well though with sending him one last glare when the class ended and they both got up at the same time.

"Ladies first." he insisted like a smart ass, and she went, his smirk growing wider and wider.. He watched her go and then smacked his shoulder into Peter's when he tried to pass too.. .

Peter stumbled and balanced himself, glaring the way Jay walked away "ass." he muttered and finally left.

Emma was in the halls shoving her books into the locker when she noticed Jay down the hall, he didn't notice her yet, but she noticed Manny and that odd group of girls go to him. Only Manny seemed to talk to him, then part when Manny noticed Emma.

Emma looked quickly away before anyone **else** noticed her looking and bared a smile when Manny stopped infront of her.

"Want to spend lunch with little old us?" Manny asked sweetly, crossing her arms.

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Jay split from the other group of girls who were not coming her way too.

"as long as it's without **him**."

"Jay?" Manny asked, looking over her shoulder as well to see him go to a few guys, "No, he spends his lunch with his usual burn outs and drop outs." she looked back at Emma and shared a laugh.

"Then sure." Emma insists, grabbing her purse.

Manny tilted her head, giving Emma a funny look, "Girls usually really like Jay..." she eyed Emma closer.

Emma shrugged, not wanting to give a reason to why she disliked him..maybe because she didn't have an exact reason to but she didn't want herself to really **like **him you know? He spelled trouble..and she herself, was trouble enough already.

"Lets go" Emma insisted, changing the subject and glancing the way Jay left out of site.

Manny nodded and the girls behind her stopped around them and she pointed, "Em this is Ellie, Jane and Darcy."

Ellie was the red head. Darcy was the cheerleader with fake extentions and Jane was the pale punkish girl who Emma insisted didn't like her.

"You were in my last class." Jane told her.

Emma was shocked she spoke and smiled, "Yeah." Ok good, so maybe she didnt hate her.

"Let's go." Ellie groaned "I'm starving." she nodded to them to follow and led them out side the school. Guess they weren't eating in the cafeteria..


	3. The Darkest Side Of Me

Lunch that day with the girls was nice, they talked mostly and Emma mostly just listened and got to know them a little more.

They seemed like really down to earth girls, even Darcy, the cheerleader.. no wonder she didnt hang out with the other cheerleaders.

She didn't Jay again the rest of the day. . so guessed he was only in one of her classes.

Peter ended up in her next one again but this time she sat with Ellie and then the day was finally over.

When Emma walked home, she couldn't help but feel...like something was wrong, or maybe just different but her emotions were all over the place. As she walked under a streetlight in the daytime, it lit up. She hoped it was just a glitch but when she walked under another, it lit up as well. She paused an shut her eyes, trying to calm herself.

What had her so uptight?

Finally, the light went off and Emma took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way home.

"EMMA!" came her grandmas shriek.

Emma jumped and glared at the vase that dropped when her jitters must of pushed it back when her grandmother scared her.

"Yes! I'm home." she muttered and grabbed a broom to clean up the vase.

Her grandma came in, holding a martini, kind of looked like an old rich snob. She snickered watching Emma sweep up the broken glass.

"A witch holding a broom. How _cute_." she taunted.

Emma did seem to find it funny though, snickering softy as she tossed the trash in the garbage can.

"Did you meet any friends?" her grandma asked.

Emma opened her mouth-

"Who am I kidding?" snickered her grandma and took a sip of her drink to turn and walk away.

When out of the room, Emma rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why yes I did Grandma, how was your day?" she sarcastically said and went downstairs to her room, to the basement.

Which was actually nice, you know, when Emma fixed it up herself.

Emma fell down on her black silk bed and shut her eyes. What a long day.

And already, it was the next day

Emma looked herself in the mirror before wrinkling her nose at what she was wearing and pointed a finger at herself and then at another outfit of hers thrown on her bed, that suddenly appeared on her and she smiled.

Usually she didn't use magic for easy stuff like changing but today? She was oddly in a good mood today!

She skipped down the stairs and stopped to see a note taped to the front door and pulled it off.

"Found a job, get yourself to school, and no.." Emma rolled her eyes while reading it and didn't even read the last part.

No magic, she knew.

She crumpled the note from her grandma but smiled to the car keys left on the coffee table. Not the best car but atleast A CAR !

Awesome.

Emma drove herself to school and scoffed to all the stupid teenage drivers. When she pulled into the parking lot it was even worse but she made it.

She climbed up and tossed her car keys into her purse, and pushed that over her shoulder as she began to walk to school. When she went up the steps she tried not to smile seeing _the one and only _leaning on his rail on the top and having his usual cigerette but smirking openly at her.

"Hey you." Emma heard and gasped when someone grabbed her and turned her from Jay.

Paige.

"Come hang." the other blonde insisted and pulled her off.

Emma frowned but followed.

"Saw you hanging out with Paige and her minions." joked Jane in the class she was in with Emma at second period.

Emma was going over her homework and noticed Jane take Peter's seat. . but didn't mind.

"Yeah.. shes.. nice." Emma insisted. Atleast to her. This morning though she did notice her openly make fun of some girls hair.

"Yeah she is." Jane said over cheerly, "Til she's not." she joked and Emma tried not to smile but she could tell Paige may be the Queen B here at this school.

"Alright class." the teacher came in , "Today we are going to start some projects."

Everyone groaned.

Emma looked around.

"What you lookin for?" Jane asked, noticing Emma look a bit.. dissapointed and her eyes darting around.

Peter made it into class, and frowned seeing Jane iin his seat so took the back. But that wasn't who Emma was looking for.

Then it was lunch.

"Miss Kwan is the devil." snapped Jane, still going over the project from her and Emma's class.

Emma noticed they were at the same place as yesterday, must of been their usual hangout. It was a cute dim diner type of place, with barely any students..or atleast any jocks.. with was a relief.

"Ugh I hate this show." Darcy said while eating her salad and glancing up at the Tv in the corner.

There was a tv that usually played sports but as Emma glanced at the soccer game, she noticed the channel changed.

Emma looked around but saw nobody holding the remote, but Darcy atleast seemed happy, "Ou, kardashians.. my favorite!"

Emma raised her eyebrows, hmm.. .how, lucky.

Manny seemed to roll her eyes as a pizza was finally laid out for them.

"finally." Ellie said and dug in, Jane after her.

Darcy eyed Emma and leaned on the table, ignoring the pizza, "So Emma, you were kinda quite the other day... anything about you we should know about?"

"Darcy." Manny seemed to sneer.

Emma laughed, it was fine. She wasn't hidding anything...well, anything they would think of.

She shrugged, "Just a normal 16 year old girl."

"Not THAT normal." Ellie blurted out and they all blankly looked at her, she coughed and added, "I mean who doesn't think Jay Hogarts hot?"

"Manny!" Emma exclained, going red as ever and Jane and ELlie laughed out loud as Darcy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Manny innocently smiled, pushing pizza into her mouth.

"If she doesn't think he's hot, whys she blushing?" Darcy remarks.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Darc, you're just jealous." she looked to Emma, "Darc and Jay use to have a thing."

"As in, he only wanted in her pants." Ellie chirped in.

Darcy slammed her hands on the tables, "One more word about Jay Hogart and I'll-"

Emma's eyes widened, seeing the lights start to flicker... it seemed almost TOO firmiliar...and TOO ironic for light to flicker at a time Darcy's emotions were getting high.

But no...Darcy couldn't be a-

"_Ladies_." came a voice as the diners door opened and in came a gang of guys...but the one who led them?

"Speak of the devil." muttered Ellie.

Jay Hogart.

Jay was about to sit down at the large table by Manny as his buddies rounded around them, but when his eyes sought Emma out, he instantly stopped, tilted his head curiously and stood up, going over to her.

"Seems someone has an oppisite feeling of the other." whispered Jane to Ellie who giggled loudly and Darcy narrowed her eyes, watching Jay sit down next to Emma.

"**Emma** _, right?" _Jay seemed to taunt with eyes on Emma, crossing his arms on the table and smirking at her as the waiter of the diner came over and laid down a beer for him infront.

One, was he even of age?! Two, the waiter didn't ask him what he wanted? But once again, Emma shrugged it off, there was more important things right now... like him knowing damn well who she was!

"What was it?" Emma taunted him back, tilting her head a bit pretending to be in thought and brought her finger tip to her chin, "Jack right? For J**ackass**?"

His friends around the table even laughed, the girls shared smiles, even Darcy.

Jay grinned but nodded, feeling a bit stung but chuckled, "You're quite the bully." he looked around to his friends, "Guys, this is **Emma**, careful though she'll bite your head off if you even _**try **_to be nice." his smirk grew to a smile as he noticed she couldn't hide hers.

She rolled her eyes though and got back to eating her lunch.

"I'm Sean." the guy infront of her said, sitting down from across.

"Buddies since grade school." Jay informed Emma of him and Sean as she nodded politely at Sean.

"Is there any olives on this pizza?" a guy leaned over her, grabbing a slice.

"SPINNER!" all the girls yelped and glared. How rude! Emma raised her eyebrow. That'd be Spinner then.

"Have you guys seen Mia around?" the last guy who stood over there table asked, digging his hands into his jean pockets. He was an attractive guy as well..buff, black hair, little facial hair on his chin and seemed a bit older to be in highschool.

"We don't hangout with _her _anymore." Ellie seemed to sneer, not even looking at him and bit into her pizza.

Manny seemed to cough lightly and bare a smile at Emma to change the subject, "So, where are you from?"

Emma noticed all eyes on her now, besides the guy who just spoke and was now leaving...probably to go find this 'Mia' .

Emma nervously shifted, even Jay was looking at her. As if he cared..

"Just some small stupid town." Emma muttered, grabbing her water and played with the straw in it, not even taking a sip.

"Called?" Jane edged her on.

Emma took a deep breath, "Milton." she really didn't want to talk about it. Bad memories.

"Your parents force you to move here?" joked Ellie, "an even SMALLER town."

Emma felt her palms getting sweaty, "No parents." she tried to speak easily, and get this over with, "Just me and my grand mother."

"They die?" Jane bluntly asked.

Emma swore they were trying to get her rattled up, even Jay had a stern stare on her, but she insisted she was over reacting and tried to stay calm... because if she didn't?

"What happened to them?" Manny even asked, and finally, the big light over one of the pool table bursted and everyone besides Jay turned quickly, gasping or eyes widened, watching it fall from its place ad smash onto the pool table

Emma didn't turn, knowing exactly was her who did it and cursed to herself. Fuck! What was wrong with her. . she's been doing so well controlling herself and her magic!

She felt eyes on her and turned her head slightly to look at Jay who looked straight at her with those mysterious eyes of his, like he knew she did it... and he wasn't even afraid...but no, no he couldnt know. Emma cringed, this was too much right now.

She had to go before anything else happened.

"Sorry." Emma told them once they turned back and the guys seemed to let it go, but the girls looked around oddly.

Emma got up and grabbed her bag.

"Gotta go work on my project." she muttered and just left, not being able to come up with another excuse.

When she left, the girls shared more looks and Jay eyed the door Emma fled out of.

"The projects not due for another week?" Jane declared.

Manny raised an eyebrow and looked back to where Emma left too before standing up and went to leave

"Uh miss, you need to pay." the waiter insisted, stopping her in her tracks.

"I already it." she confirmed sternly, staring into his eyes almost like she was trying to hypnotize him or something.

Seemed as if it didn't work as he stuttered a bit, looking down at their check, "No, you didn't." he insisted as Jay walked up from behind her.

"We paid." Jay confirmed, eyes dead on him like Manny had once done, though this time, the waiter looked back at Jay just like he **was **hynotized.

the waiter smiled kindly, "Thanks for tip. Have a nice day." he told them, and waved, watching them share a look and leave.

Meanwhile, Emma had broken out into a run when she went back to school. She decided to skip and drive home, miss the rest of the day.

Something was wierd here in this town..

(Animal I have become- three days grace)

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal


	4. Something Wierd About This Town

Emma did nothing that weekend, it sucked but, she was thankful about starting school halfway through the week so she could avoid Manny and the group of girls...maybe even Jay, just so they could get over what had happened.

That Monday she drove herself to school again and as she rolled into the busy usual parking lot of her highschool, she couldn't help but notice Ellie easily with her fire red hair, and she stood at the corner of the school with that guy from the other day, who walked out after talking about some Mia girl, and he looked **angry**

Ellie was trying to whisper and was looking around. Emma slowed down a bit and glanced at the car line up so patiently drove the car slowly with her eyes still on Ellie and the guy, and the guy suddenly snapped, punching the wall _right beside _Ellie's head.

Emma's eyes widened and then she gasped when her car abruptly stopped and she had hit the car infront of her for not looking.

"Oh SHIT!" Emma cursed and leaned her head back on the seat. Her grandma was going to kill her!

As she undid her seatbelt to go apologise to the other driver, Ellie turned her head as the guy stormed off and Emma glanced over curiously and noticed her notice her back. Oh god. Emma looked away and got out, going to the guy in front of her.

He was some guy from her biology, Jimmy Brookes.

"What the fuck!" he yelled and turned to see the driver that hit him..wasn't even that hard of a bump. Did only damage to her car and just a SCRATCH on his.

"I'm SO sorry." Emma insisted, giving him a sore look and bit her lower lip. Crap, crap, crap.

"This is your fault you know!" he yelled.

Emma put her hands up in defense, backing up a little by his anger, "I'll pay for whatever, looks like just a scratch."

"what about my neck? Gonna fix that?" as he snapped at her though, he moved his head like a diva, so to Emma, it seemed fine..

"It's fine." taunted a voice behind Emma.

Emma turned to Jay and Jay did not seem like the guy to fuck with right now. Woah, he didn't look like he was in a good mood either today. He glared Jimmy in the eyes until Jimmy suddenly blinnked and looked down at his car, then gave a wide smile to Emma.

"You know what, it's fine." he told her.

Emma blinked. Wait... the guy was just tripping out a second ago. This was wierd. She looked back at Jay and so did Jimmy.

"Oh Jay, didn't see you there." Jimmy then said and nodded at him then back to Emma, "Have a good day you guys."

With that, he got back into his car, and Jay seemed to go on with his day too, walking to the front of Emma's car and bending down on his ankles to check out the damage.

Emma wasn't over what had happened though, she wasn't a stupid girl. . and Jimmy HAD seen Jay before he commented on it .. so what the heck?

"What was that?" She asked Jay, going to the front of the car as well and behind him, crossing her arms.

Jay put his sunglasses on and played with her car light for a second before standing up straight and turning to her, "A minor car accident... you should know, you caused it." he teased.

Emma looked embarressed and nodded, true, but- "Thats not what I'm talking about." she informed, raising an eyebrow at him.

She thought if she looked skeptical, he would just come clean, but she didn't even know what she should be skeptical about or what he was hidding, and he was good, because his smile just insisted he knew nothing about what she was asking.

"Hit your head too hard, Nelson?" he playfully asked, but let his thumb brush the corner of her forehead and Emma sucked a deep breath in, his soft carress caused her heart to skip a beat.

She turned immeditably after swatting his hand away and went to her car door.

"you're going to need to fix your front!" he called after her but she ignored him, getting in and he gave a rattled look as she ignored him and just got in her car, and drove off.

This girl was really...a pain in his ass to get to know more.

He huffed, watching her car go out of site and then stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking back to the school and stopped at the steps where Ellie stood.

"I think she was watching me." Ellie told him.

He lifted his sunglasses and hooked them on his shirt, "Yeah, well.. she's not stupid." he admitted, looking where Emma went.

"I was fighting with Lucas.. I don't think she heard anything." Ellie insists.

"Lucas?" Jay asked, confused. Lucas was his friend, along with the other guys, they were all close.

Ellie took a deep annoyed breath, "Jay, he's betrayed us, he's on Mia's side."

Jay smirked entertainingly, putting his sunglasses back on, "_Betrayed?_" he mocked her and then snorted, turning and walked off.

Ellie rolled her eyes and watched him go before crossing her arms and looking where Emma went.

Emma sat in the back of all her classes. She didn't want to talk to anybody today, not about anything. She was positive now something was up with this place.

"Hey Emma." she heard when she got up for lunch. Peter.

"Oh, hey." she smiled kindly.

He looked shy as he spoke, "you wanna, I don't know, grab some food together?"

Emma sighed in relief, thinking all day she was going to be a loner for lunch, "Sure." she smiled. She only liked Peter for a friend because he seemed innocent, simple and easy to read.. not a threat.

Lunch would be normal for once.

Though, on their way to lunch in the cafeteria, she passed a locker Jay Hogart leaned against, in conversation with Spinner.. until she noticed him notice her, and see exactly who she was with..and he didn't seem happy nor at all embarrassed to show her his look of disapproval, almost jealousy, as she walked away with Peter Stone.

She could feel her heart beat fast and she swallowed, trying to push it away. She could NOT like someone like Jay. He was trouble.

They got into the cafe and lined up in the lines. When they reached the salad bar, Emma got a tray out with him and put one on hers.

"you want a coke?" he asked, at the drink line.

"Sure." Emma comments. Emma glanced around as she waited for him to fill the cups up at the pop fountain and she noticed her eyes catch Jay standing at the cafeteria door, just leaning on the doorframe with an unreadable look on his face.

He was looking her way, but not at her then who? and since when did he go to the cafeteria?

Peter suddenly cursed, and she turned her head to see both drinks had fell on him at the same time. How the hell did that happen?

His pants were beige, so it was deeply and sadly noticeable. Some people turned and some giggled, or pointed.

Emma narrowed her eyes and couldn't help but look back at Jay. He removed his eyes off of her just as they connected eyes and then he turned and left.

No. No no no.. this was too obvious... but it couldn't be happening.. Emma had to just be paranoid. Nobody else has ever had magic since she could remember. Only her. Never anybody else, nor a GUY. She was being silly... just like she was stupid to suspect Darcy too the other day.

they just... they _couldn't _be witches! Could they? What do you even call a guy whose a witch? Wizard? Jay was **no **wizard.. that was just silly and sounded stupid.

"I-I gotta go." Emma told Peter, feeling horrible and fled off.

Peter's mouth fell. Could his day get ANY worse?!

Out in the halls of the school, Emma found herself break into a fast walking pace, so fast she bumped hard into another body.

"Woah. You ok?" came a guy's voice.

Just be ANYONE but Jay, Emma begged and looked up. Oh. Sean.

"I-I'm fine." Emma insisted, and ran a hand through her hair. She had to breath and calm down.

Sean finally took his hands off her from when he grabbed her from falling when she hit into him, "I was just heading to the diner, wanna follow?"

"no." Emma quickly said.

He gave an odd look but smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes at herself, "Sorry, that was rude. Im just not feeling good today." she explained.

"New school, new friends..don't blame you. This place sucks." he joked.

Emma couldn't help but feel like she could trust Sean... but just to be save, she kept her questions down for now..

"Well, thanks for saving me from falling on my face." she joked.

"No problem. I'll see you later." he noted, "And I'll tell Jay you said hi."

"No!" Emma said even quicker than before and faster.

Sean was already smirking and now grinning, "I was just teasing."

Emma huffed, "Whats with everyone thinking I like him or something?" she asked breathlessly, nervously playing with the ends of her shirt.

Sean raised an eyebrow at her nervous habit and shrugged, "Well it's really everyone knowing he has a thing for you."

"he just met me, and trust me, he doesn't." Emma insists

"Whatever you say." Sean confirms.

"Whatever I _know_." Emma insisted. People who bicker, glare at another and feel uncomfortable with another did NOT like another.

Emma shoved passed through Sean not even knowing why she was quite angry right now but went with it.

By the end of the day she just wanted to go straight home, but as she almost got to her car, she groaned. Manny.

Manny leaned on her drivers door so it wasnt like she could avoid her.

Emma took a deep breath and walked over, adjusting her bag over her shoulder, "hi." she greets.

Manny looked up from playing with her hands and her eyes lit up, "Hey! Ive been waiting for you."

"Really?" Emma asked, playfully, gesturing to the obvious part of Manny leaning on her car til she came.

Manny giggled and nodded then shrugged, "I wanted to say Im sorry." and she actually looked it, but Emma didn't want to talk about it.

"About?" she played stupid.

"you know what about." Manny said, giving her a serious look and Emma frowned to then nod and mereily smile.

Atleast it seemed like Manny really meant it.

Emma sighed, "It's fine. Really. But I just don't want to talk about it." she admitted, "I'm not mad or anything though."

Manny sighed in relief, "Good cause.. I really want us to be friends."

Emma smiled back to her and nodded, "We will be. We can even hang out if you wanna this weekend."

"what are you doing tonight?" Manny asked.

"nothing." Emma said, actually happy about that. Finally something to do! She then groaned, "Actually I need to fix my car."

Manny frowned but then gasped, "I know someone _really _good with cars. Car god."

"Really?" Emma asked hopefully and Manny smiled with dimples, nodding, "Thank god!" Emma exclaimed and grabbed her keys, and Manny skipped to the passanger side.


	5. Tink

Ofcourse the auto shop Manny took Emma to was the auto repair that Jay worked at, along with Sean..and the two inspected her car as Emma signed something with the boss at the front desk and then walked over to them with Manny.

"What's the damage?" Manny joked to the guys beside Emma.

"Cost you about $200." Sean informs, whipping his hands on a greasy car cloth.

Jay was measuring Emma's front of the car and nodded as he finished and walked over next to Sean and infront of the girls.

"Great, with the money I don't have. Do you take souls?" Emma taunted and Jay chuckled..

"I heard the diners looking for waitress'?" Manny offers.

Emma grumbled, "Still wouldn't be enough time to hide it from my bi polar grandma."

Sean laughed a bit and Manny passed her a sorry look then looked around, "Any bathrooms here?" she asked Sean.

Sean nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

Emma huffed, running a hand through her hair sadly. This sucked, majorly!

"Tell you what.." Jay said, back to her now as he closed some tool box of his and turned back to her, walking up closer, "I'll do it for less if.."

"_If _**what**?" Emma dared him to say it, and she swore if it was some pervy request, she'd slap him!

"**If.." **Jay smiled more, "You do my English project our teacher assigned us."

Emma eyed him up and down, "You want me to do your work for you?" she asked and he nodded with a shrug that she returned.

Easy!

"Fine."

"Fine. Deal." they shook hands, "See you at my place tomorrow night." he declared and turned, walking back to her car.

"Wait, what!?" Emma exclaimed. The deal was not to hangout with him ?! "Wait! Jay!"

"He's a sneaky devil." Manny teased, sitting on Emma's bed now in her basement and Emma smiled shaking her head, "Are you blushing?" Manny asked, smiling more.

Emma snapped out of it and then at her, "No!"

Manny laughed and raised her hands, "Okay." she rolled her eyes though and giggled, "Em, he's a babe. The babeliest babe at school in fact. Why not give him a chance?"

"Cause those are the ones to look out for." Emma declared.

Manny looked like she understood that, "Yea but...**he's **_different,_ and not just the cliched 'different'."

"If I do say myself it seems like you with the crush." Emma insists, eyeing Manny and feeling her heart fall a bit.

Wait, why would she feel upset about that?

Manny shook her head, "No, he's just a good friend. We've known another forever. . I won't lie and say I've never thought about it before, I have, I mean why wouldn't you think about it once when a guy looks like t_hat_, but... Jays always known theres only one girl out there for him and none of us were it."

"Were?" Emma asked, confused.

Manny eyed her before blinking, "Aren't."

Emma oh'ed and then smirked, "See? He's nothin but trouble."

Manny tried to bare a smile. Clearly Emma didn't get it.

The next day, Emma stood outside an apartment, number 305 to be exact and waited. She scoffed when it didn't answer after two knocks, "Asshole." she muttered before turning just as the door opened.

She turned and saw **him** already **smirking**. Was that damn thing ever off his face?!

She felt tingly and glared at him as he looked at her, his door, then at her, "Did you just call my door an asshole?"

"Let's get this over with." Emma scoffed, going back over and he grinned wide, opening the door more and she entered.

Hm, looked pretty nice, biggish for an apartment. Classy too. Must live with a parent for as smart mouthed as he could be.

"Where's your..parents?"

He snickered, coming around her and went to his kitchen counter, "I don't know. Australlia? Africa?" he says, "I don't really know them." he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and offered her one.

Emma shook her head no and then spoke, "So you live...by yourself?" she asked, kinda concerned..that was kinda... sad.

He didn't seem so hurt though and stepped infront of her, the edge of his mouth twitching upwards, "Yup. We're all alone." he stated, eyeing her a bit too.. hungerily.

He leaned in a bit and Emma almost on reflex, put her hand on his chest to stop himand he pierced his lips together. Damn. So close. she looked around like she was still admiring the place and then walked around him and took her hand off his chest, "nice try." she insists rather bluntly

He smiled while sipping his beer again and Emma had to admit, his smirks made her knees weak, but his REAL smiles were a breath stopper. He should do it more often, he didn't look like some wise ass cheshire cat for once when he did it.

She couldn't help but smile back though and sit on his couch, "You know, I can do this work on my own, so.."

"If that's **so**, you wouldn't of come over." Jay informed.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You kept _begging. _Who gave you my cell number anyways?" she asked.

"Paige Michealchuck." he said with a shrug like no big deal and took another sip.. no, gulp.

Emma raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "Not shocking." course he got what he wanted from another girl..even when it came to ANOTHER girls phone number. He was ridiculous!

"That jealousy I detect,_ Tink_?" he playfully asked, tauntingly eyeing her.

"**Tink**?" repeated Emma, confused and he came and sat down beside her on the couch.

He raised an eyebrow at her like she was dumb, "You know, the hot fairy in Peter Pan?"

Emma couldn't help but smile and just wished to God she was NOT blushing, "Tink_erbell_?"

"I'm gonna call you Tink for short." he insists.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're nicknaming me after a fairy?"

Jay look offended, "She's the cutest little blonde fairy. ..fiesty, jealous of every girl who steps a foot near Pan. And she's got magic." he pointed out like that was the best part.

Emma got lost in thought and was kinda impressed. He was kinda right.. sounded like her.

She got back to the point.

"I am **not **jealous." she even lifted a finger and he just laughed, sipping his beer again, "I don't even _like _you as a friend." she snapped madly at him. God why was he so cocky!? And why was her heart working AGAINST her?!

It beat harder and harder.

"Good, cause we'll never _be _friends." he comments and she shut up, until he leaned in and captured her lips with his while sliding his hands through her hair and held the back of her head just incase she tried to pull away too quickly to even _give it a __**chance.**_

Emma gasped but found herself letting him caress his lips against hers, and it was soft, and nice, too nice, and she wasn't even trying to push him away. She whimpered a bit into the kiss, wishing she could make herself stop enjoying it. She wasn't easy! Yet with him, it seemed she was... because she began to kiss back just as hungerily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He seemed to of liked her whimper and kissed her harder and she bit her lip, pulling away just a tiny bit as she shut her eyes, trying to go over this as he caught his breath.

Oh what the hell! It's already happened.

Emma kissed him again and he smiled against the kiss and so did she, hearing him chuckle a bit and he slid his tounge in, teasing against hers and wrapped his arms tight enough around her waist to slide her over him onto his lap and into his arms, then held her tight as they made out some more.

"Wait, bad." Emma mummered, pushing away and was lost of all breath, even when trying to get it back and stood up, waving her hand infront of her face a bit for air.

Wow.

that was..an amazing kiss.

Jay groaned, rolling his head back and tried to hold her hand to pull her back in, "No, kissing good." he joked and tried but she resisted and let his hand go, and walked to the door.

"I already said it Jay." she insists, "I _don't_ like you." she couldn't turn around until she was done saying that then looked him in the eye, so he wouldn't call her bluff.

But he did.

"Let me know when you **actually **_believe _that.." taunts Jay, giving her a slight angry look. There was something between them and he knew it.

"You got Darcy, Manny.." Emma pondered for more girls who were into Jay, "Paige." she shook her head at him, "Why start another useless game?"

"Cause you're not a game." he said seriously, and stared at her firmly while on the couch.

Wow. He actually made her just believe that... but it was still complicated.

"I don't really feel like getting into cat fights with anyone right now, being the new girl and all. Specailly over some guy" she declared rolling her eyes and snickering as she imagined it. . Darcy was already glaring daggers at her when someone just brought up Jay's **name **around Emma.

"Why would it matter if it's with some guy you don't even _like_ anyways?" Jay asked with a taunting tone, making her own words eat up at her and made her feel kind of stupid

Emma clenched her jaw and opened the door, "I'll still do the project.. .if you can still do my car." as she spoke, she couldn't look him in the eye.

She suddenly felt..pretty horrible.

"Consider it my last favor for you." was all he muttered, also turning his back on her and Emma sadly watched him just walk off, leaving her to go which she did, shutting the door behind her and took a deep breath as she leaned on it sadly.

Crap. She did like Jay. _Really _liked him_. Heart fluttering _liked him and she's never been around a guy who could do that to her.

But he drove her nuts! She just couldn't do it...

Emma stood up and walked to the elevator.

_**(Ellie goulburg- I need your love)**_

_**Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again**_

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love


	6. The Type Of Girl Emma Is

"He KISSED you?" Manny freaked, but happily, as she walked towards the school with Emma that Friday.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." groaned Emma and skipped up the school steps. She noticed Jay not in his usual spot and her heart actually sunk.

"You _like _him." Manny pointed at her, insisting it. She knew the look of love! Least...she thinks she did.

Emma rolled her pretty eyes and opened the school door, "I told him to basically go back to all the other girls he plays with. I'm not that type of girl." she explained.

They stopped when they noticed some people down the hall whistling or 'oh'ing to whatever scene they were gawking against the lockers over there.. the scene of Jay Hogart leaning on an opened locker of Darcy's and leaning down as he kissed the one and only who was gripping the collars of his shirt almost desperetly and basicallly _sucking _his mouth off.

Emma disgustingly glanced at it as Manny gave a short laugh, staring as well

"Oh." Manny blinked and looked to Emma, "Well." she says, trying to give some form of a good thing, "..seems he took your advice." she bared a smile and looked back to the scene, "Back to the old Hogart ways."

They watched the two split and Darcy gave Jay puppy love eyes as Jay muttered something, kissed her cheek and went his way. Crowds were moving along again and Emma rolled her eyes, deciding to go down another hall before Jay came up to them

"You say it like he changed a_t all_." Emma sneered, and entered the library.

"He kinda did." Manny admitted, with a look of belief to that, "now it's back to random girls, different days."

All of a sudden, all the books out of the shelves beside their row in the library, fell out.

Emma shut her eyes tight, not being able to control this emotion, and more books kept falling, even Manny was staring now, noticing this wasn't normal and Emma's heart was starting to race.

She couldn't stop, the books on the floor even started to raise up. Oh god, she couldn't stop! She's never felt the emotion of this much jealousy!

"I have to go!" Emma quickly insisted, even running for the fire exit just behind her just to get away from it as she saw the horror in Mannys eyes and the libarians when they noticed all the books begin to spin in the air, then finally, they fell down on the ground with loud thuds when Emma finally slammed the door behind her.

Before Emma could run off, the door opened again and she gasped in sharply when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She fearfully turned to see Manny again, only this time, it might not of been horror in her eyes but pure amazement.

"We need to to talk."

"About what." Emma asked quickly, wanting to just go and even yanked her hand back and went to run but Manny ran infront of her, trapping her from going anywhere.

"The fact that you're a witch." Manny confirmed.

Emma's eyes widened.

She knew.

_**White light, my time has come**_

_**all night out on the run**_

_**from black magic.**_

_**black magic**_

_**black**_

_**black magic.**_

_**black magic**_

(blackmagic- Magic wands)


End file.
